School Days
by michelledoei
Summary: A story about Ciel and Alois - but not in their Victorian age appearance. This is a modern AU where they go to the same school together
1. Alois's Plan

**With his hand under his head, Alois's eyes nearly closed as he sighed softly.**

_How boring._ He couldn't understand how some people were able to listen to the really stupid talks of the economy teacher. Economy had never interested him; others would probably make money for him in the future… If he played it well. Why would he even bother about knowing something he wasn't going to use anyways? The blond did not care at all about such things, involving money and everything. They caused you to think. He looked around the classroom, only to find out everyone was nearly sleeping like him – except for one student; the blue-haired boy called Ciel. He had observed him for quite a while, finding him rather attractive… And interesting. He never found people interesting, so this was an exception.

People were boring.

At least, most of them. Ciel had never spoken to him, but Alois was planning to change that. Maybe they could even become friends. The boy always looked very bored, though… And not really social, either. But he could give it a go anyways, just to see how the other would react to him. Maybe he had checked him out earlier, too.

As the bell rang, Alois jumped up out of his chair immediately, ready to get social. Luckily the school day was over, and the blond had noticed Ciel wasn't a kid that went home immediately after school – he had even spotted him in the library once, listening to music, or something. So there was no need to run after him to make sure he hadn't gotten away already. He walked leisurely to the boy, which was packing his stuff. 'Hello,' he said, waving rather excited at the bluenet. Ciel did not change the angle his head was pointed at, but just moved his eyeballs at the boy quickly. His facial expression didn't change; it made the boy look like the grumpiest kid alive, honestly. Alois's smile faded a bit, seeing his excitement not really being mirrored by the other. 'So, er, how are you?' he said, still confident, after a short silence. Ciel turned his eyes at his stuff again, shrugging. 'Fine.' He replied, not really in for a conversation, apparently. Alois rolled his eyeballs and sighed mentally. Well, this was harder than he'd expected it to be. 'You like economy, don't you?' he asked, still finding it rather difficult to interact with this boy. He wasn't opening up at the least. Ciel nodded, swung his bag over his shoulder and faced Alois now. His expression was not irritated – yet. He looked neutral, but with a negative feeling to it. Alois made an attempt on smiling friendly again, but Ciel turned around already, leaving the blond smiling awkwardly, at nothing. _Okay. Just talking won't do it._ The blond thought about his options; he could run after the boy or just try again tomorrow. He wanted to do the first, but after a few seconds of arguing in his head about the several choices he had he choose to pick the second one. Maybe Ciel would give up if he tried every day… And talk to him in a normal way!


	2. History Assignment

A day had passed and Alois ran into school quickly. He was almost too late again – damn, how he hated that. But he loved sleeping… Out of breath he entered the small classroom, only to see everyone in the tiny space look up at him. Normally he didn't particularly care about having drawn all the attention to him, but this time it was different… And slightly annoying. He smiled though, and quickly sat down in an empty chair. The blond always sat next to other people, so being all alone now was quite weird for him. He leaned over to the person that was sitting before him, and peeked what subject they were having at the moment. Oh, it was history, another one of his most hated subjects in the world. Why would he care about dead people? That was so dumb, really. He leaned back, not even bothering to get his books out of his bag. The teacher turned around, giving him a warned look though, but Alois looked away slowly and just yawned. He had had to run to this filthy building – yuck. PE was also something he hated, or moving in general.

'Pair up, guys.' The words caught his attention immediately; his plan! He had to pair up with Ciel right away. He looked around the classroom, finding it not too difficult to spot the boy with blue locks of hair sitting in the right corner of the room. Alois did not pay attention to the remainder of the class and nearly ran to the boy's table. 'You wanna pair up?' he asked, smiling again. Smiling came in useful most of the time, especially when you had a perfect smile like he did. Ciel did not seem to care though. He looked up to him, his face showing the slightest sign of a slight surprise. Alois had noticed the boy did everything on his own; he never paired up with people. He probably was very happy with the fact their class only had 19 students, which caused one person to have to work alone. But now he would not be that person anymore. At least, that was what Alois hoped.

'Okay,' Ciel said while sighing softly. Yup, he probably hoped Alois would back off after them working together for once, now. The teacher handed out the sheets and Alois quickly ran to his chair and pushed it all the way to Ciel's. 'Well, let's start then. Do you like history?' The blond asked, still desperate to have a normal conversation with this boy. Ciel shrugged in a response, which caused Alois to roll his eyes slightly. _Really._ 'I dislike it,' he continued. 'Why would we have to learn about dead people?' Ciel looked up from the sheet at him. 'We can learn a lot from the past,' he said, as he bowed his head again, reading the descriptions. Alois blinked a few times as he heard that. What the hell? This kid wasn't completely sane, but – neither was he.

'Have you got an idea what we have to do?' Alois asked, too lazy to read it himself. 'Yes,' Ciel replied, and he gave the paper to him. 'Read it.' 'Tch.' The blond started reading anyways, not wanting to get into a fight right away, and did it carefully. 'Sooo. It's about the Victorian age, right? And we have to find out what the nation looked like back then.' Ciel nodded, and the bell rang. 'This has to be finished for tomorrow,' the teacher said and smirked slightly. Yes, this was maybe why Alois hated history so much. Not only because of the boringness of the subject, but because the teacher was a total dick, too. 'We won't be able to do that!' someone yelled in disagreement, but the teacher smirked even more. 'You will, now get out of my classroom.' Alois turned around and faced the other boy again, who was looking even grumpier than before. 'We'll have to do it this afternoon, then,' the blond said, suddenly seeing the optimism in this situation. They'd have to spend more time together! That wasn't bad at all. Ciel raised one eyebrow. 'I'll do my part at my house, and you can do your part on your own.' 'No!' Alois said quickly. 'I'm not good at history… And your grade will be spoiled if you let me do it alone. Really.' The other one sighed again. Alois knew he was a real nerd, who wanted to be the best at everything, so maybe he would agree with his plan now. 'I guess we'll have to, then.' Alois smiled and he followed Ciel to the school bus. This day had turned out to be better than expected!


	3. At Alois's

**When they entered the nearly empty bus, Ciel sat down on a seat quickly and put his bag on the seat next to him.** Alois rolled his eyes at that and just gently put the bag on Ciel's lap, and sat down in the now empty space himself, causing the boy to look even more grumpy. Well, whatever, he had been mean to him, not otherwise. Actually he should be the grumpy one. Ciel didn't talk to him during the trip, and the blond decided not to talk to him too. He didn't want the boy to get all upset about this. When they got dropped off at the bus station, Alois skipped alongside the bluenet to his home, which wasn't a very long walk.

'I'm home!' Alois yelled as he opened the door. Nobody was home, probably, but he liked screaming it anyways. 'Do you want to drink something, or shall we go upstairs right away?' He asked, hoping for the other one to choose the first option. Of course he didn't. 'Let's get this over with quickly, I have more important stuff to do,' Ciel answered, and with a small sigh Alois headed upstairs. During the walk on the stairs, they said nothing to each other, which bothered him. They got on the top floor, were Alois's room was, quickly, and he opened the door for Ciel. 'So, this is my room.' He said, hoping that this would start some kind of conversation at least. But Ciel completely ignored him, and he opened his bag to grab the paper. 'Do you have a laptop?' he asked, as he read the text on the paper again. 'Yes,' Alois said, as he got the thing and pressed the power button. 'We only have to find out the answer on _this_,' the bluenet said as he pointed at a line on the sheet. Alois nodded. 'Well, that won't be too hard to find out, I guess.' 'No, it'll take only a few minutes.' The blond moved his hand to the paper and touched Ciel's hand slightly, wanting to know what his response to that would be, before he grabbed the sheet and pulled it out of his hands. Ciel just stared at him and did, nor said anything, and Alois giggled softly. The noise of his laptop filled the room, and Ciel immediately walked to it as he clicked several things. 'What are you dooooing?' Alois asked in a slightly annoying tone as he walked leisurely over to the bluenet. He blew softly against his ear, and the boy turned around pronto. 'Don't do that,' he said, and focused on the work again. 'You're kinda boring,' the blond said to Ciel's reaction. 'I know,' he replied, obviously not caring to say the least. He typed something, doing it quickly and carefully, and after 5 minutes of saying nothing he was done. 'Can you print it?' he asked politely, still looking not amused, though. 'Yes,' Alois said, and he printed the thing via his computer. 'Well, we're done now, then.' Alois pouted. 'Are you really going home already?' 'Yes,' Ciel said, and Alois didn't stop pouting. 'Tch.' He said, and Ciel walked to the door by himself. _But this wasn't over. Ciel would be his. _

[I know this chapter was a bit boring, but I just can't let them kiss or anything straight away since Ciel would be soooo OOC… DAMN IT CIEL KISS ALOIS ALREADY HE'S REALLY HANDSOME.]


End file.
